


The Praetor's Pet

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Branding, D/s, Dom!Jason, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of self-harm, Multi, Octavian is a jerk, Pegging, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, but Leo and Percy trick him, dom!Reyna, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before the whole Frank-gets-to-be-praetor-stuff!</p><p>The Giant War is over, but Tartarus has broken something inside of Percy. He doesn't know how to fix it and since Annabeth is broken herself, they're not much help to each other. While Piper took care of Annabeth, Jason took care of Percy.<br/>So after the war, Percy latches to the one person who made him feel better and leaves to live in New Rome with Jason and his girlfriend Reyna. But Octavian won't have three praetors in New Rome, so he demands for them to settle this the old fashioned way - fight until one of them dies.<br/>It's a good thing Percy has Leo on his side, because together they find a way to trick the augur, even if Percy has to give up his freedom for that. But that seems to be a small prize to pay for the boy who only feels free when he is with Reyna and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Praetor's Pet

Title: The Praetors' Pet – Three's Not One Too Many

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesome, shounen-ai, hetero, branding, humiliation, slavery, D/s (male and female dom, male sub), explicit intercourse, anal, pegging, toys, spanking, doubling, self-harm, h/c

Main Pairing: Praetorsome

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna (established), Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), Percy/Annabeth (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Octavian Simmons

Summary: The war is over, but there is one problem: Camp Jupiter has three praetors. Octavian screams death, but Percy finds a very old solution from ancient scrolls. If there may be three praetors, they are to battle in the arena and the weakest one is to become the other praetors' pet. This will be quite the surprise to Jason and Reyna and every other Roman actually. What's behind that old rule and how will the three of them work with this...?

 

**The Praetors' Pet**

_ Three's Not One Too Many _

 

Percy was nervous, yet he was not the only one. He turned wide, curious eyes left to look at Reyna, marveling at how confident she looked even though he knew she was probably just as nervous. Turning to his other side, he saw Jason, glaring darkly in front of them.

The reason for the obvious tension and overall nervousness was a simple, yet quite complicated one. The Giant War was over, the demi-gods had returned victorious.

The problem at hand now was, who was supposed to return where?

For Camp Jupiter had now three elected praetors at their hands. A situation that did not sit right, for weeks now. And now the discussions should finally find an end. There could not be three praetors. Percy had returned to Camp Jupiter with the Romans. So had Jason, out of quite simple matters. The blonde's short, faked relationship with Piper had found an early end as the daughter of Aphrodite had fallen for Annabeth Chase. The pain he had felt over being dumped for a girl had been a short-lived one, because the more he had remembered of his own life, the more he remembered Reyna. During the war, he had finally found his place next to her. And as much as he had enjoyed his time with the Greeks, the Romans had always been his family, Camp Jupiter had been his home for all of his life. The fact that his best friend had decided to leave for the Roman camp too was only another bonus, because Leo had found himself falling quite hard for Frank and Hazel and the couple was more than glad to take their tinkerer with them.

So here they were, all gathered for a council to decide what was to happen with the three praetors. Percy bit his lips nervously, he knew it would cost him. He knew he didn't belong with the Romans. Reyna and Jason had been praetors for so long, the couple was a perfect team. He was the graeco that had been elected on a whim because their _true_ praetor had been missing. A hand covered his own, squeezing it reassuringly. Blinking a few times, he looked at the daughter of Bellona.

“Stop looking so worried”, chided Reyna in a low voice. “You wear your feelings too open in your eyes. You need to look more confident, Percy.”

“Easy to say for you”, muttered the son of Poseidon miserably.

Her pitch-black eyes sparkled in amusement, though she refrained from laughing. Percy had to suppress a blush. She was so beautiful and so strong. He had admired that about her right from the beginning. She stood tall and strong for her people, even when she had been short of shattering. It send an odd feeling of loss and emptiness through him to think of how he had rejected her because of Annabeth back then. A girl that had found love somewhere else in the six months he had been away. Not that he blamed her. But she would always have a special place in his heart. Still, he found himself wondering quite often these days what would have happened if he wouldn't have rejected her... A thought that had crossed his mind so often since the war had started. And also a thought that always got pushed away by the image of his blonde cousin. Reyna and Jason were a couple, they were happy – they had what Percy never got. The cruel thing about it was that... he  _liked_ Jason. Liking Reyna would be so much easier if he just hated the son of Jupiter. But Jason was a strong, brave hero, they had fought and won the war side by side. Not to mention the blonde was  _handsome_ . Though then again, he always had a thing for blondes – first Luke, then Annabeth...

“Don't make such a sad face, Perce”, grunted Jason at that moment, elbowing him.

Percy blushed. This was... awkward. So very, very awkward. The real reason, the only reason, why he had decided to come back to Camp Jupiter was because he wanted to be close to them. It was stupid and would only hurt himself, he knew that, but... The war had left its scars on him. The time in Tartarus, together with Annabeth... It had driven them apart, somehow. Not that they didn't trust each other anymore, no. But whenever they looked at each other, all they could think was of the darkness, never ending darkness, the taunting voices of foes and the pain and--

“Percy? Percy, are you sure you're alright?”, murmured the son of Jupiter, sounding worried.

“Huh?”, blinked the Sea Prince, shaking his head.

“You... had _that_ look on your face again”, whispered Reyna, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. “The one you always get when you think of... Tartarus.”

“Yeah, no, I'm... fine”, nodded Percy slowly. “It's nothing, I just... zoomed out.”

He was a bit amazed that they could really tell when he was thinking of... back then. Breathing deep, he tried to keep from thinking of back then. He was in public, he couldn't break down. But the memory still sat so deep and... It was why he couldn't look at Annabeth anymore without remembering the horrors they had been through together. It was all the reason more to leave Camp Half-Blood behind. Biting his lips, he subconsciously leaned closer to Jason. The blonde rested one hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it a bit. They had fought together, Jason had been... the first to reach them, to free them. Seeing Jason's face was... it came to mean freedom and safety for Percy. The blonde had freed them from Tartarus and had just... he had simply held Percy and murmured soothing words until the Sea Prince had been ready to let them check on him and Annabeth. Actually, the son of Jupiter hadn't quite left Percy's side at all after they had been retrieved. Maybe because Piper had been so busy comforting Annabeth and trying to nurse her back to health that Percy had kind of been left alone... Maybe the Roman had felt obliged to help?

“Romans!”, announced the booming voice of the augur as Octavian entered the room, his eyes roaming through the different faces before settling on Percy. “And graeco. We came together today because we have urgent matters to discuss. Urgent matters regarding our praetors, which is the reason I shall take over today's meeting.”

“Don't insult him, Simmons”, growled Jason protectively, taking a step forward.

“The ancient rules”, continued the augur, ignoring the blonde praetor. “State that in the rare case of there being three praetors, a duel is in need. A fight, in the arena. Till death.”

Reyna, Jason and Percy froze, all staring at Octavian with quite different expressions. While, for the first time today, the son of Poseidon managed to pull a completely blank face, not showing a single emotion that may be going on behind his shattered, sea-green eyes, the two Romans looked positively shocked. Jason's eyes were wide, Reyna's breath had hitched.

“A fight, full-blown. Powers, swords, combat, whatever you may feel best in with, until one of you is defeated. Then follows death”, stated Octavian, looking way too pleased. “Tonight. You three should return to your homes and prepare for it. When the sun sets, we will come together in the arena for the last battle.”

The British Roman clapped once, turning to leave for his temple. Soon after, Percy left too, not saying a single word. Even though both Reyna and Jason tried to reach out for him. But it was very Percy these days, that he would leave without a word, not talk to his friends. The couple knew that it was not ill-intentioned, but rather that the Sea Prince had so much bottled up within these days that he sometimes simply had a hard time talking to his friends. Sighing in defeat, Reyna took Jason's hand to pull him along back to their house.

 

/break\

 

“Ouch! Ah”, the whimpered moans were the only sounds that could be heard, aside from the leather hitting flesh. “Aaah, please, mistress!”

“Uhm... I don't mean to disturb your Leo-spanking-time, but... I need your help.”

The naked Canadian, cradling their squirming firebug on his lap, stared up at the door of their house. The leather-clad daughter of Pluto stilled in mid-hit, turning to glare at the intruder. Though as she saw who stood there, she let the whip fall down and ran up to the black-haired boy, though stopping right in front of Percy, unsure if she should hug him or not. In the end, she just gave him a worried smile. The Latino, after whimpering shortly, sat up some, Frank right away wrapping the bedsheets tightly around his boyfriend's body, making Leo hiss at the contact of the fabric to his abused rear. Hastily putting his own jeans on, Frank too stood.

“How are you feeling, Percy?”, asked the son of Mars softly.

“I just... need your help”, repeated the Sea Prince.

“Okay. How can we help you?”, wanted Leo to know as he joined them, limping slightly.

“We need to sneak into the library. There must be another solution”, stated Percy firmly. “This can't be the only way out. There needs to be a loophole. I need your help finding it.”

“Sounds like an easy enough job”, grunted the other Greek slightly sarcastic.

“Well, we defeated Gaia. We won't let someone like Octavian win now”, chided Hazel with one raised eyebrow. “Don't get cheeky, firebug, or I'll have to finish your punishment.”

“No time for that now, guys. Jason's, Reyna's or my life are at stake”, hummed Percy.

“Right. We'll just... get dressed”, nodded Frank slowly.

 

/break\

 

“I love you”, whispered Reyna softly.

Her forehead rested against Jason's shoulder, the blonde's arms wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist. Warm water ran over their bodies, hugging them.

“I love you too. We can't...”, murmured the son of Jupiter. “I can't decide between the two of you, Rey. I love you. But... I love him just as much. I can't fight against the two of you.”

“It'll be me”, stated the black-haired female lowly, leaning up to kiss Jason to silent him. “Don't argue with me. We both know it. I may be a daughter of war and one of the best fighters of Camp Jupiter, but you two are children of the Big Three. In a fight against both of you, I wouldn't stand a chance. The sea and the sky would conquer war. Just... Just promise me to take him when I'm gone. Promise me to protect him and keep him safe, please.”

“I told you”, growled the blonde, nuzzling her neck. “I will not decide. I won't let you die, Reyna.”

“It's not a matter of you won't let it happen, Jay”, laughed the daughter of Bellona humorless. “One of us has to die. And... And I'll gladly die, if you promise me my boys will be safe.”

Jason gritted his teeth, his eyes closed tightly. He knew Reyna was right. Him and Percy were both at an advantage, compared to her. But he didn't want to lose either of them. Reyna was _his_ , completely his. He had realized his feelings for her when he had lost his memories and spend a little while as Piper's boyfriend. Until she chose Annabeth, that is. Reliving every moment of his past magnified the most important memories. The moments he had shared with Reyna. It made him realize how much she truly meant to him. And he was glad that they had shared their first kiss as the Argo II had first landed in New Rome, even though the events of the war had not allowed them much time together. Instead, he had learned to value Percy Jackson. As a friend, a fellow hero and comrade. The feelings only took a dangerous turn when they had lost the Greek to the abyss. The worry for Percy was great, especially considering how great the toll was Tartarus had taken on the son of Hades after such a short time. What would happen to a demi-god not a child of Hades? They all just knew one thing: They needed to hurry. The memory of Percy and Annabeth as they retrieved them was still vivid and burned in Jason's mind, would always burn there.

Their clothes more holes and torn than fabric, dirtied with grime and blood, hair longer and shaggier, ragged. Their... eyes... Wide, haunted and shattered. Percy had protected Annabeth, had not let them come anywhere near them. Had not trusted them. Jason had to fight the son of Poseidon, even though it wasn't a real fight for he had no intentions of hurting Percy. Once Riptide had been taken away from Percy, the blonde had engulfed his Greek in a hug and tried to calm him, to sooth him. It had taken them hours for the son of Poseidon to trust them enough to check on himself and Annabeth. It was the most frightening thing Jason had ever seen. Ever since that moment, the son of Jupiter had not left Percy's side if not completely necessary, had done everything in his powers to cheer Percy up and to make him feel like part of them again.

Spending all that time with Percy, holding him, trying to protect him... It was hard not to fall in love with the broken hero. Once the war was won, once he had been reunited with Reyna, he had to confess to her about his feelings for the Sea Prince. It came only as a mild surprise that the daughter of Bellona had been hitting on Percy too when the boy first became praetor. It truly was very much impossible not to desire the beautiful son of Poseidon.

The couple had agreed that they would keep their Sea Prince close, that they would not let him get hurt ever again, that no one would ever take Percy away from them again. It was fortunate that Percy seemed to desire to stay with the Romans too.

The only problem now was Octavian. No, it wasn't even the augur's fault, even though blaming him would be so easy. There could not be three praetors, it was against their camp's rules.

“We'll live through this”, whispered Jason determined. “I will not lose either of you. We fought Gaia, we got Percy back after he had been in Tartarus, we fought so hard to heal him. We'll find a solution, we will all live and then we can make Percy ours. We didn't try to mend Percy so much to lose him, we nearly got him back to his old self. He'll be ours.”

“When did you become so optimistic?”, chuckled Reyna darkly and licked her lips.

“Suppose the Greeks did that to me”, grunted the blonde amused. “Enough showering for a day.”

The daughter of Bellona nodded slowly. They liked taking long showers these days, because being surrounded by running water somehow made them feel as if they were with their Sea Prince...

 

/break\

 

Leo yawned exhausted, about the hundredth time in the last hour. None of his three companions commented on it. It was already way past midday and after what Frank and Hazel had done to the Latino last night and this morning, the son of Hephaestus was more than tired. Percy had dared to comment on it earlier during their researches, just to get a quite detailed retelling of the last night. Since then, Percy had started to occasionally throw a curious glance at the Latino, very much noticed by Frank and Hazel. The daughter of Pluto sat at the table, reading three books at once. The Canadian was looking through the shelves for more books, hopefully more useful. And the Sea Prince had, not very subtly so, edged closer and closer to Leo in the course of the last hour.

“Okay, you start freaking me out here, Perce. What do you want?”, asked the Latino finally.

“Sorry”, muttered the son of Poseidon and ran his fingers through his hair.

“No problem. I get that you're edgy. Reyna and Jay are your friends, you try to protect them. And yourself. It's a crappy situation”, chuckled Leo darkly.

“It's not that”, whispered Percy barely audible and averted his eyes. “Imagine you'd have to go into this arena, instead of me. And imagine you'd have to fight Hazel and Frank.”

Leo frowned for a split second before his eyes widened in shock. “You don't mean-”

“I...”, murmured the son of Poseidon, shifting with his feet. “Reyna had impressed me so much when I first came to Camp Jupiter and if not for Annabeth, I would have... But now she's with Jason and I tried to dislike Jason, but he's... he was there for me, he had been there for me since he got me out of... He's my safe haven now. I... I... can't lose either of them... Or take one from the other...”

“We'll find a solution”, smiled Leo softly and hugged the Sea Prince. “Promise.”

There was a moment of silence between them in which Percy stood stiffly in Leo's embrace, before the Latino hastily let go of his friend. Biting his lips in guilt, the son of Hephaestus took a step back.

“Sorry”, whispered Percy and shook his head slightly.

“No. I'm sorry”, smiled Leo sadly. “I know you don't like being touched... Well, aside from Jason. And Reyna, it seems. How... come Jason is the only one who's allowed to hug you?”

“Because... he does it anyway?”, shrugged the Sea Prince awkwardly. “He was... the first one. The first one I saw when you guys freed us from Tartarus. Seeing him, being held by him... It means... means freedom and... safety... And... Reyna is... there, with him. They belong together. She's... taking care of me, had been taking care of me since we got back onto the Argo II and marched into war with the Giants... They... I don't think I would be back to my old self as much as I am if not for them... I owe them to safe them both, one way or the other.”

“Oh no you don't!”, growled Hazel from behind them.

Her tone of voice was strict and dangerous, making Leo reflexively whimper in submission. Which then made the son of Hephaestus blush brightly. The Canadian grunted amused at that and wrapped his arms possessively around Leo's waist while glaring at Percy.

“Hazel is right. We won't let you sacrifice yourself to rescue them”, declared Frank.

“It's the only solution, if we don't find anything here”, whispered Percy, his eyes cold and determined. “I will not let either of them die. They're good. They're... Let's face it, I'm useless. I jump at every little sound, I even attacked you guys when you woke me because I didn't remember where I was for a moment. And a moment is all I would need to seriously harm you guys. You're my friends and I couldn't live with hurting those I care about. It would be better for everyone...”

“No, it wouldn't”, interrupted Hazel with a dark glare. “We love you, Percy. You're our friend, we didn't rescue you so you can die now. There needs to be another solution. _You_ have other plans too. I know that. When you decided to leave Camp Half-Blood behind and come with us, you wanted a future. There was hope in your eyes and I remember how seeing that hope had nearly made Sally cry, because it was the first, proper and positive emotion you had shown since returning from... there. I guess that was also the only reason she didn't object to you moving here. You can't die. You can't do that to her, even more so than to any of us.”

Guilt flashed through Percy's eyes, making his friends sigh in relief, at least a bit. Frank reluctantly let go of his firebug and returned to the books. They didn't have much more time. They had to find another solution. Hazel too turned away from them to check further sources, leaving Percy and Leo alone. The Latino was looking through a book, curiously glancing at Percy.

“What was it that you wanted to ask me earlier, though?”, wanted Leo to know after a little while.

“N—Nothing”, mumbled Percy and shook his head, blushing brightly.

“You... blush”, grinned the Latino pleased. “That's a rare one. Okay, now you simply  _ have _ to tell me what's going on. Must be something good if it has you blushing. Tell me.”

Percy stayed silent for another moment before averting his eyes. “How is it...?”

“How is what?”, asked Leo a bit confused, tilting his head.

“Being... Being in a relationship with a girl and a boy... Being in  _ such _ a relationship like... uh... like you guys...”, stuttered the son of Poseidon, biting his lips, blushing. “A—After I stumbled in on you earlier... I mean, what... what is it like, getting... spanked.. by a... girl?”

“Ooooh”, grinned Leo mischievously. “ _ That _ is what you want from Reyna and Jason?”

“D... Don't say it like that...”, muttered the flustered Sea Prince. “I just... Do you have any idea how strong I had to be in... in... I—I can't... I'm tired of being strong and... I just want to be able to lean back and... have someone else being... strong for me, taking care of me... Th... They're... the only ones I trust anymore. After... everything... and after... how they took c... care of me when Jason saved me... I... _want to_ trust them, I want to be able to trust completely again...”

Leo's eyes softened as he saw that haunted and broken expression in those sea-green eyes, an expression they had seen so incredibly often since he had been returned to them. It hurt to see the formerly so carefree and happy Sea Prince like that. Wrapping his arms around the son of Poseidon, he hugged him tightly, even though the green-eyed boy stiffened in the embrace and made an attempt to bolt off and hide in a corner with his back to the wall.

“We'll find a solution where none of you have to die”, whispered the Latino soothingly. “And then I'll help you and give you a lesson on 'How to seduce your master and mistress in three easy steps' and Jason and Reyna will not be able to resist you anymore.”

“Three easy steps...?”, murmured Percy into the Latino's curls. “Which ones are they...?”

“Step one is: Get naked”, grinned Leo mischievously. “And I actually doubt that there are any more steps necessary after that, eh?”

“Can you two stop cuddling and get to work again?”, growled Frank, his voice dripping jealousy.

“That sounds like you won't be walking tomorrow”, noted Percy slightly amused as he let go of the son of Hephaestus. “Sorry for that...”

“Don't be sorry! I take great pleasure in that”, smirked Leo broadly. “But he's right. We have a deadline to safe your ass so Reyna and Jason can get a chance to _enjoy_ that ass.”

Percy blushed brightly and gave a slight, half-hearted glare.

 

/break\

 

Octavian was pleased. He had not been that pleased in a while. He was lounging comfortably on a divan in the best balcony, overlooking the arena. Sipping his red wine, he watched how the three puppets – pardon him, the three praetors – entered the arena. All in full armor and with their weapons drawn, all with serious, sinister expressions on their faces. Oh, this would prove to be the best night for him. With a little luck, it would cost two praetors and he would get his shot at becoming praetor. Popping a grape into his mouth, he watched them bow a little. Perfect.

“Romans!”, started Octavian, trying to keep the pleased cat-got-the-canary-grin in check. “As our ancestors would have said, let the games begin!”

A cold shiver went down Reyna's spine, the sword in her hand feeling heavier than ever before as her eyes wandered from her boyfriend to the boy they both desired. All afternoon long, they had thought of what to do, yet they had not come to a solution. She _knew_ the outcome of this. She was the weakest link between the three of them, they had the powers of their fathers on their sides. Percy could drown them with one snap of his fingers, Jason could send a lightning bolt surging through their bodies. All Reyna could do was fighting, she had no special additional advantage. Breathing deep, she prepared herself mentally to charge one of the boys she loved.

Jason gritted his teeth, never before had the Imperial gold felt that wrong in his hands. He had fought two wars now, slayed so many foes. Yet this was a fight... Oh, he was aware that he had fought Percy before, but back then, they had barely known each other and they had both been possessed by strange, wicked ghosts. And they had been knocked out before they could have harmed each other. He prayed that Blackjack would come down and knock them out again. He prayed something,  _anything_ , would happen to save him from this dilemma. He couldn't hurt either of them. Not his girlfriend, not the girl that had been at his side for years now, that had ruled camp with him before. And neither his Sea Prince, who had fought so bravely in this war at his side, who had been so... broken, for them to fix him. Reyna and him had not spend that much time and energy into getting Percy to smile again so Jason could lose either of them now. Or could die himself now. He had no illusions, he knew in a fight between the three of them, Reyna would be at a disadvantage, but Jason would not let her die. And in a duel with Percy, he would have probably not stood all that much of a chance before Rome. After what Percy had been through in Tartarus, the enemies he had fought down there... The Sea Prince would be able to trample him without a blink of his beautiful eyes. One intense glare from Percy, it would take a split second only, and he could drain Jason, Reyna and probably everyone else in the arena from every drop of water in their bodies. The son of Poseidon was, by far, the strongest demi-god in existence. There was no way on Earth that this would end with Percy dying. Jason and Reyna had silently agreed this afternoon that whoever would live to become praetor next to their Sea Prince would love him the way he deserved it and take good care of Percy, in honor of the one that would not make it.

The clattering of metal disturbed both their thoughts, especially as it was followed by utter silence from everyone in the arena. Onyx-black and electric-blue eyes snapped to stare at Percy. The son of Poseidon stood straight and proud, staring intensely at Octavian, Riptide laying in the dirt in front of him. Jason's and Reyna's hearts sank in closing fear.

“I give up”, declared the Sea Prince firmly in a loud voice.

If possible, the silence grew even more. As if not even the wind dared to make a sound anymore. Reyna took a step forward, as if she wanted to reach out for him, but she decided against it. They were in public, under the critical observations of every other Roman, it was not the moment to show emotions. She balled her hands, fists shaking as she stood rigid.

“You give up?”

Jason glared darkly at the augur. The bastard Brit had no right to sound that pleased asking such a thing. The blonde had to suppress the urge to pull Percy close and away from Octavian (and maybe smack Percy for being an idiot) before stabbing the augur.

“Yes”, confirmed the son of Poseidon evenly.

“Very well!”, exclaimed the augur, folding his hands. “Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grace, would one of you prefer to have the honor of executing him, or may I...?”

“No.”

Though much to Reyna's and Jason's surprise did the objection not come from their significant other, but rather from their shared object of affection himself. Percy still stood confidently in front of them, looking up at the augur with firm, cold eyes.

“What now?”, blinked Octavian and the ridiculous expression on his face was nearly worth the fear Reyna and Jason were feeling at the moment. “Do you give up, or will you engage in the fight?”

“I give up. But I will not die”, declared Percy.

And the tone of voice he said it in was so convincing that most Romans had to refrain from nodding in agreement. As if it wasn't hard enough to deny the Sea Prince anyway, but  _this_ confidence...

“It's not your decision”, spat the augur rather irritated.

“Oh, but it is”, smirked Percy, even more confident.

“What are you talking about, Jackson?”, asked Octavian in a warning voice.

“I've spend the whole day in the library, doing researches”, replied the son of Poseidon in an even voice. “And death was not the final outcome of such an event. Not always. The tradition gave the loser a choice, yet with the centuries, the choice got lost, leaving only death as the tradition.”

“You don't have proof of that”, snorted the augur very displeased.

“We have!”, exclaimed Leo and jumped up from his seat between Hazel and Frank.

The daughter of Pluto grabbed his hand and pulled him down again before standing up herself. “We helped Percy and we  _have_ proof in the ancient scrolls.”

“If you like, you may read up on it”, smirked Frank and made his way over to Octavian, handing the augur a backpack. “Everything you need to know about the _original_ rules.”

The blonde Brit gave a heated glare, grabbing the backpack to check those sources. While Octavian sat down and pulled the scroll out to read it under the watchful, curious glares of the other Romans, Jason and Reyna decided to step up to Percy, coming to stand on either of his sides.

“Percy, what are you up to?”, whispered the daughter of Bellona distraught, taking his hand.

She was immensely pleased that the Sea Prince didn't even flinch at the contact. He had trusted her before anyway, she had helped them flee two times, had held the Romans at bay while they had gone onto their journey to Rome. But when they had returned Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus and Piper had been so busy mending Annabeth, Reyna had taken over watching the Sea Prince. It would have been hard not to, seeing as Percy practically clung to her boyfriend ever since Jason had freed the two Greeks. Being at Jason's side made it easy for her to re-earn his trust and take care of him. It made her feel special and confident knowing she was one of the two people Percy trusted enough to be around anymore, even though it got better these days and the Sea Prince was actually able to spend time with others without Jason at his side. Tartarus had broken their Sea Prince, but Reyna would be damned if her and Jason would not mange to fix Percy, regardless of how much glue and duct-tape and time it would take to put the pieces together again.

“Don't worry, Rey”, smiled the son of Poseidon softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “I have a plan. I won't let anyone die today.”

“I hope your plan is valid”, muttered Jason darkly, taking Percy's other hand.

The Sea Prince subconsciously leaned more into the blonde, seeking his warmth and closure. The protection Jason had started to mean for Percy. Reyna didn't take it personal, she understood how the son of Jupiter freeing the Sea Prince became to mean so much more to Percy than anything else.

“Are you... being serious about this, Perseus?”, interrupted Octavian's voice.

Jason and Reyna turned to look at the augur. His face didn't give anything away. But his voice was sharp and edgy, as if he was being mocked. They could feel Percy going still between them.

“I... I am being serious”, confirmed the Sea Prince, his voice quivering a little.

The augur raised one eyebrow curiously, looking Percy up and down critically. “Come here.”

It was hard letting go of Percy's hands, but they had to. They noted that the Sea Prince's steps weren't very steady, nervous even. Something they both didn't like. What did the augur want with their Sea Prince? The son of Poseidon disappeared from their view, walking up the stairs to come up next to Octavian. A sadistic smirk laid on the blonde's lips as he caught Percy's wrist and jerked him forward, even though everyone knew the son of Poseidon reacted badly to unannounced body-contact. Reyna was ready to jump up there and bitch-slap the augur as she had to watch how their Sea Prince landed on Octavian's lap. She held onto Jason's hand very tightly, to keep herself and her boyfriend from doing something potentially reckless. Both their grips tightened extremely as they watched in utter disbelief how the augur pulled Percy's pants – and boxershorts! - down, pressing a magical iron onto the soft-looking, pale flesh. The son of Poseidon gritted his teeth, suppressing the pain-filled scream that wanted to escape his lips. Jason gave a feral growl, all the wolf that he had been raised as before he had joined Camp Jupiter. His instincts told him to rip Octavian's head off for touching Percy, for hurting Percy.  _His_ Percy.

“Very well”, announced Octavian, his voice dripping sarcastic cheerfulness as he stood and pulled Percy along, pushing him over the balustrade as if it was nothing. “Catch your new toy, praetors.”

The Sea Prince fell. For a panic-filled second, all Reyna could see was how Percy fell. The next thing her mind registered was her boyfriend, holding Percy protectively against his chest.

“Good gods, you caught him”, sighed the daughter of Bellona relieved before turning to Octavian with a dirty look. “How dare you! What were you thinking, Simmons?!”

“Nothing much”, drawled Octavian quite disinterested, until something dawned on him and a sadistic smirk sneaked onto his lips. “You two have no idea what Perseus just gave up, do you?”

“Oh Percy, what did you do this time?”, sighed Jason worried.

The Sea Prince blushed and made a point of not looking at either of them, burying his face in Jason's chest. The son of Jupiter tightened his grip on Percy instinctual. Octavian snickered.

“Those ancient rules that Jackson dug out there are... interesting”, explained the Brit. “In the old times, the loser of the fight would be offered a choice. Either death, or... submission.”

The grin on the augur's face was way too pleased. Reyna had the urge to punch him again.

“What does submission mean?”, asked the female praetor confused.

“It means he gives up his title as praetor, exchanging it for the title as... the praetors' pet”, continued the blonde Brit. “He gives up his status as a citizen of New Rome, deeming himself a fate as the slave of the praetors. And as these writings indicate, those slaves were used for... carnal pleasure. The shame and humiliation of this however made everyone rather chose death. With the time, the act of submission has been forgotten, I suppose.”

“What... does that mean...?”, blinked Jason.

Octavian gave him a 'Do I have to give you the birds-and-bees talk?'-look before snorting. “It means Percy Jackson is now your  _property_ and it is entirely up to you what you wish to happen to him. Feel free to  _use_ him in whatever way you deem fit for him. If you're still confused, I could offer you some suggestions.”

“Shut up”, growled Jason, giving Octavian the wolf-look.

“Very well”, sighed the augur in mock-disappointment. “I suppose this is the end of today's show. Not what I expected. Romans, celebrate our praetors, Jason Grace and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. And praetors, enjoy your new pet. Feel free to go and frolic however you want now.”

He made a dismissive shooing motion with his hand and turned to go. Reyna and Jason stared down at Percy in shocked silence, the Sea Prince still not looking at them.

“You mind putting me down so I can _pull my pants up_?”, whispered the son of Poseidon.

“Oh. Right”, nodded the blonde demi-god awkwardly.

Before Percy could pull his pants pack up again, the couple caught a very good look at the heart-shaped, creamy-white cheeks. And, even though they had never thought they would say that, more importantly than that perfect ass, the words now engraved on it.  _Property of Jason Grace and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano_ . Reyna licked her lips intrigued, a tingling sensation spreading from between her legs throughout her whole body, making her shiver in a most pleasurable way.

“We should go. Before the first people start asking questions about the why and how and what. Because I would love to hear those answers first”, declared the son of Jupiter a bit irritated.

Percy nodded, still not looking at them. He followed them out of the arena and through the streets until they reached the praetors' house. Taking a deep breath, Percy followed them inside. What happened as they closed the door was by far not what he had expected. Reyna engulfed him in a tight hug, forcing him to breath very deep and chant within his head  _It'salright,it'salright,it'salright_ to not freak out. She pressed him tightly against her chest and he could feel the dampness of tears on his shoulder where her head rested. It was so unlike Reyna to cry. A frown formed on his face.

“Never do that again, Perseus Jackson. Never”, whispered the daughter of Bellona.

Before he had a chance to ask what she was talking about, he found himself also hugged by Jason, who simply put his arms around both of them, pulling them close.

“We thought you chose death to keep us safe”, murmured Jason, resting his head on Percy's. “You moron would actually pull such a stunt, after all. Don't scare us like that again.”

“O... Okay”, nodded Percy cautiously.

“But why did you do this?”, sighed Reyna with sad eyes as she let go of him again.

“B... Because it was the only way to save all of us?”, replied the Sea Prince unsure.

“You're a moron”, growled Jason, seemingly quite angry, sparks springing from his hand as he hit the wall with it. “Do you have _any idea_ what you just did?!”

Percy bit his lower lips, staring a bit surprised at the aggravated Roman. Though then a realization hit him. One that hurt, very much so. Maybe even worse than anything he had been through in Tartarus. Averting his eyes to stare at the floor, he backed off a little.

“Sorry...”, whispered Percy, his voice every bit broken like the very first day they had gotten him back out of hell again. “I—I should have thought of you guys first... You're a well-respected and... happy couple, what will the... others think of you, having a sex-slave... It _will_ ruin your image quite a bit, eh? Even if it's not true, they'll still think you do... such things with me... B—But why should you? And now everyone will think that, because of me...” He gave a dry and humorless laugh that scared Jason and Reyna more than anything they had faced during the wars. “I _told_ Leo it would be the saver, the... cleaner way out if I'd just... give up...”

The stinging pain in his cheek interrupted him and he stared at Reyna with empty eyes. Her eyes were wide, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her hand close. She regretted slapping Percy, but she'd rather have done that than listening to one more word.

“Never”, growled the daughter of Bellona. “ **Never** again even suggest such a thing. I—I never want to hear you even thinking about killing yourself, Percy. Y—You're not allowed to do that. I don't care how selfish that sounds, but I will not allow you to do that, to even think that! Losing you will _never_ be the better option, regardless of what the other choices may be.”

Jason took a step forward, cupping Percy's cheek, ignoring the flinch from the Sea Prince and forcing the smaller boy to look up at him. “You  _ idiot _ . That was not what I was talking about. I don't give a fly's fuck about what the others think about us. I meant if you have any idea what you did to  _ yourself _ . You are literally the raging, wild sea. How can you give your freedom up without so much as the blink of an eye? To become a slave? A...  _ sex slave _ , nonetheless. You know Octavian will keep a close eye on this, he will watch out for... signs. Signs of us fulfilling this deal. Us controlling you, you limping, spotting bite-marks or hickeys or... I have no idea what. I wouldn't even put it beyond him to put cameras into our bedroom to have evidence.”

“I don't mind. I don't care”, shrugged Percy, his words still sounding hallow. “I just... want to stay... I chose to come to Camp Jupiter, fully knowing that it would cause some kind of trouble. The least I can do is solve those problems again.”

“Why did you chose to come here anyway?”, sighed Reyna, her eyebrows knit in confused worry. “You could have returned _home_. To your mother and your stepfather. To Camp Half-Blood.”

The Sea Prince turned his head to look at them and much to the couple's relief, there was a spark of life – a spark of  _ Percy _ – back in those sea-green depths. He looked so serious and honest.

“Because _you_ are my home”, replied the son of Poseidon in an even voice. “I—I've been with my mother and Paul again and I can't deal with them... The hurt and the pity and the worry and the guilt in my mother's eyes are killing me more than anything in Tartarus could have. I understand her, I really do. She's my mother and she had protected me all my life and then I got abducted and in the end landed in the equivalent to hell. She feels guilty because she couldn't protect me and she has the need to make up for it. She doesn't know how to act around me, she's... tip-toeing around me on egg-shells, trying to not make a sound too much or touch me the wrong way, not wanting to remind me or make me feel uncomfortable. But that exactly is what makes me feel uncomfortable. I can't go back to living with them, trying to move on, go—going to... to high school again, living in New York with all those... people... S... So many people...”

Reyna nodded in understanding, observing how Percy slid down the door to sit in front of it, his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. Jason took Reyna's hand and the two of them sat down opposite Percy, waiting patiently for the Sea Prince to continue. They knew being with too many people at once was unsettling Percy, as well as being in big, open places. He feared an attack from every side. It had taken them three weeks alone that someone else could be in the same room as Percy, and even then only with Jason or Reyna at their side. It had taken even longer for Percy to stay relatively calm being all alone with someone else, even though this someone was a fellow demi-god, a friend even. Going back to a mortal school was at this point in time completely out of question. And living in a city so bristling with life and people who seemed quite unaware of such a thing like personal space was probably completely out of question forever. The chances that the son of Poseidon would reflexively attack a mortal that ran into him would be too high. And Camp Half-Blood was too crowded, too little space with too many demi-gods. While New Rome was wide, a city. But a city full with demi-gods, who knew very well to keep their distance and respect Percy's boundaries.

“But I also can't return to Camp Half-Blood”, continued Percy, his breathing quickening in what seemed to be a coming panic-attack. “Because I would see Annabeth every day there and because she would see me every day there. And I can't do that to her. Or to myself. Most of the time, it's fine, most of the time I can manage to forget it, to not remember it, to keep it out of my mind. But when I look at her, when I look in her face, all I can see are the horrors we've faced, the... the... I can't even look at my best friend's face. Neither can she look at me. The... first time we met again, in the infirmary, I think two days after you got us out there... We just... looked at each other... And I saw her shatter, I saw her _soul_ shatter within her eyes, shatter under the weight of the memories that rushed back at her as she looked at me... I—I won't be able to stand seeing that _ever again_.”

Jason nodded in understanding. He had already suspected such a thing. It had stricken him as odd that Percy and Annabeth would keep away from each other like that, but this way it made a grotesque kind of sense. A kind that made his stomach hurl.

“Y—You're the only ones who don't treat me like a broken glass-doll”, continued the son of Poseidon in a soft voice. “You're the only ones who still make me feel like I belong into this world. You're the only ones I feel safe with. You're the only ones I want to be with. I would rather have died than leave your side again.”

“The... only ones you want to be with?”, repeated Reyna in a nearly as soft voice as Percy. “Because we're your friends and make you feel safe? You want to be close to us?”

“No”, murmured Percy and shook his head, trying to gather whatever bravery Tartarus had left him. “Because I want to be _with_ you. I—I know I'm a horrible person for... wanting that... and even more so for... putting you into this position by making the decision myself without telling you. B—But you don't have to do anything, just let me stay here, please. I—I can stay in the guest room and help you in the household and... just please let me stay with you, you won't have to stay true to this deal, you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but please, let me stay.”

His eyes turned wide, showing so many emotions that it shocked Reyna and Jason for they had sadly enough only seen those beautiful eyes look empty and broken these days. Seeing all those emotions, the longing, the begging, the silent plea, the spark of hope and even more shockingly the gleam of lust, in them made Reyna's throat tight and answering impossible. Jason laughed throatily, making Percy tilt his head in confusion and furrow his eyebrows in silent fear of rejection again.

“Y—You're the most impossible being ever, Percy”, muttered the blonde and shook his head. “You assure _us_ that we won't have to do anything we don't want while it is _you_ who just handed his human rights over to Octavian, accepting a fate as sex-slave? You know how ridiculous that is, right? It nearly sounds... like... l... like...” The son of Jupiter stuttered to a halt, his electric-blue eyes widened in realization. “You want this...?”

“Oh, your sensibility, Grace”, grunted Reyna and rolled her eyes, elbowing her boyfriend. “Go along, make him feel like a fool. You idiot.” She gave her boyfriend a heated glare before turning soft and understanding eyes on Percy, scooting a little closer to take one of his hands, catching his attention before he could adapt that shut-off look again, the one that looked way too dead and way too empty to belong onto his face. “Tell me, Percy, do you want this? You don't need to be scared to say the truth, okay? We won't kick you out of this house. We only want to know the truth.”

Jason glared at her, admiring how she could sound so soft, understanding and gentle while he feared his voice would be rough and raw with lust. The only thing swirling through his mind at the moment was an instinctual mantra of  _ mine-take-claim-mine-fuck-mine-mine-mine _ . Sometimes he hated that the wolf-instincts he had adapted when he had been raised by Lupa and her pack infiltrated his mind in certain situations.

“Did you know what kind of relationship Frank, Hazel and Leo have?”, blurted Percy out instead.

“What?”, blinked Reyna surprised and confused by the sudden change of topic. “Yes? They're in love. Or... what are you talking about, Percy? I don't quite understand...”

“I mean that when I went to them to ask them for help yesterday, I walked in on Hazel spanking Leo and he told me later on what the two of them had _done_ to him last night”, stuttered Percy.

“Oh. You mean _that_ aspect of their relationship”, nodded the daughter of Bellona in understanding, a sly smile spreading over her lips. “The fact that Hazel is Leo's mistress and Frank is Leo's master. Why yes. Where do you think someone as shy as Hazel and someone as clumsy as Frank learned it? They may have known that they wanted Leo, that they desired Leo and that they craved having him submit to them, yet they were too innocent to find a way to do it. _I_ explained to them how BDSM works and went 'shopping' with Hazel after we returned to New Rome.”

“Don't know if my brain short-circuited here, but what do Leo, Frank and Hazel have to do with this now?”, blinked Jason confused and stared at Percy. “That was the least subtle change of topic ever.”

“It wasn't a change of topic!”, hissed the Sea Prince embarrassed and blushed vividly. “I want that too! I want what Leo has. I've been jealous of him ever since I came back to the Argo II, ever since I first saw them together, so happy... I want to be happy too. But when I saw them this afternoon, when Leo told me all those incredible things Hazel and Frank do to him! I want that too.”

“Oooh”, nodded the son of Jupiter slowly, his eyes widening in realization. “Oooh!”

“You can be so slow, Jason”, muttered Reyna and shook her head, turning back to Percy, a slight smirk on her lips. “So you actually wanted to become our sex-slave even before you guys found that loop-hole in the ancient scrolls, mh?”

“You're so cute”, laughed Percy amused and shook his head. “There is no loop-hole.”

“What?”, blinked Jason and Reyna, now equally confused.

“You truly believe the ancient Romans had some rule that made one of their rulers a sex-slave?”, snorted the Sea Prince, suppressing a laughter. “Frank, Hazel, Leo and I spend the whole day doing researches on how to fake ancient scrolls the best way possible. Thanks to our favorite tinkerer and some of his cunning work, it was quite easy to erase the written words on an ancient scroll and thanks to Hazel's handwriting, we soon had even that faked nearly perfectly.”

“Y—You mean... That rule is total bullshit? You fooled Octavian?”, muttered Jason in disbelief.

“Wouldn't have thought that would work either”, nodded Percy slowly, going back to biting his lower lip. “But it was the only way. We had to try. L—Leo was actually the one who came up with the rule. I mean, we had agreed that we would have to fake some kind of rule. And he remembered how the 'ancient guys' had liked to have young, male lovers and after I had confessed to him what I would... uh... like... Well, he put those two things together and brew a rule up.”

“Leo just earned himself a big gift”, commented Reyna thoughtful, running one hand through her hair. “If that wouldn't have worked, if Octavian would have noticed... He would have killed you all. You had been taking a crazy risk.”

“If he would have noticed, I would have claimed that I did it myself and that I put the scroll in the library for them to find so I had Roman witnesses. I wouldn't have let anything happen to them.”

“We know”, chuckled the daughter of Bellona darkly, shaking her head.

“Okay, okay, that's all nice and dandy. But can we get back to the part where you want to be our sex-slave? I'm kind of stuck there”, grunted Jason, trying very hard to concentrate.

“I—I... I want to learn to trust again”, sighed Percy. “I want to... get better... I want to learn how to give up control and you're the only people around who I don't have that urge to control every little aspect, because I know I can trust you. And I want to get rid of this feeling, of this... stress... I want you to make me feel relaxed again... B—But it's okay, I mean-”

“Okay, you've rambled enough for today”, smiled Reyna, silencing him with a finger on his lips. “You know, I said I was the one who taught Hazel and Frank. But you don't know how _I_ came to learn about these things.” She had his full attention, curious, wide sea-green eyes staring up at her in wonder. “I've truly liked you when I suggested that we could get together. But you rejected me. And I was partly fine with that when Jason was returned to me. When Jason and I finally got together.” There was a certain pain – regret? - in Percy's eyes. “But... When I saw you and him together, the way the two of you hit it off right from the start... I know I shouldn't have thought such things, but when I saw you two laugh together, teasing Octavian together... I—I couldn't stop thinking about the two of you together.” She had the decency to blush brightly at the memory of her own thoughts, biting her lips. “I imagined how... how it would look if the two of you... Imagined how _you_ writhed beneath Jason in pleasure...” She coughed a couple of times to regain her composure. “A—Anyway, when you two went off with the others, while I was here with the Romans, I spend my time... diving right down into those fantasies and, well, in the course of the past events I may have used the little free time I had all on my own doing some researches on the internet.”

“I—I don't understand...”, blinked Percy, very much confused.

“What Rey is saying is that she taught herself about BDSM because she had fantasized of us having you”, grunted Jason, rolling his eyes at the oblivious expression on their Sea Prince's face.

“Me?”, repeated the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

“You're probably the cutest thing I've ever seen”, chuckled Reyna, taking Percy's face into her hands, resting their foreheads against each other. “I'm Roman, all I've ever seen here are Romans. But you're... you were so full of emotions and so... different and... you are impossible to hate, even though I had wanted to hate you when you arrived, for what you did to Circe. But you are _impossible_ to hate, because you have those beautiful wounded puppy eyes and that enchanting smile and honestly, just that body. Gods, do you have any idea how _beautiful_ you are?”

The Sea Prince blushed vividly and stared at her in disbelief. He jerked free from her hold and scrambled up. Reyna frowned, locking eyes with her boyfriend. The couple stood, taking one tentative step back to give him some space, because they could see his breath speeding as if in a panic attack, something they had dealt with quite frequently since getting their Sea Prince back.

“This is _not_ happening, this can not be happening, this is-”, chanted Percy, shaking his head.

“Perseus, calm down”, growled Jason, taking the older demi-god's shoulders to hold him in place. “What's bothering you now? I mean, you _said_ you want this. What's wrong now? Don't you want it? Why did you say it earlier then?”

“No, I do want it”, mumbled Percy, still shaking his head quite violently. “But _you_ can't.”

“What do you mean?”, chuckled Reyna a bit confused.

The son of Poseidon finally stopped shacking his head to stare at them. But the couple wished he wouldn't, because that expression, it made them feel as if they were the monsters he had to face. He looked so afraid and scared and just unlike the great hero they had first met.

“Y—You don't want this”, mumbled Percy, chewing his lower lip. “I want it and I've dreamed about it and at some point in Tartarus, the thought of returning to you was the only thing that kept me fighting, but I never actually thought you would want it. E—Especially not anymore. Not now that I returned... I'm not stupid. I know that I'm broken. And I know it's probably past fixable. I would be too much work, why should you want to burden yourself with that? After two wars, you guys deserve to just lean back and enjoy life too, but having me would only mean more work...”

Percy was silenced by firm lips. His instincts told him to run, far and wide, get away from the intruder of his personal space. But slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind and held him in place, Reyna's voice shushing him softly until he relaxed. As the lips moved against his, he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

“You need to stop over thinking everything, Percy”, whispered the daughter of Bellona softly, kissing his neck. “You could never be work. We _want_ you here. With us. It's not work to take care of you, because we want you back to your old self, because we miss you. Because we _love you_.”

The Sea Prince stiffened again, as if he hadn't thought to ever hear those words. Both, Jason and Reyna, tightened their grip on him to keep him in place. The son of Jupiter deepened their kiss while the female demi-god was forming quite the big hickey on Percy's neck.

“You know, you're not getting away from us now”, smirked the war child, her teeth scratching a quite sensitive spot on Percy's collar, making him shudder. “You're ours now.”

As if to prove her point, she let her hands wander down to squeeze the Sea Prince's firm ass, earning herself a loud, slightly surprised moan from the son of Poseidon. Smirking broadly, her hands sneaked around Percy's waist to slowly open his jeans. He tried to jerk away a bit.

“Ah. You're right. We should move this to the bedroom”, nodded Reyna thoughtful. “Jay?”

“As you wish, milady”, smirked the son of Jupiter, grabbing Percy to lift him into his arms.

“W—What?”, blinked the Sea Prince, holding onto the blonde.

“We're going to rut you until you beg like a bitch in heat”, growled Jason with lust-clouded eyes.

Percy gave a slight whimper at that promise, blushing embarrassed as he built a tent in his boxer-shorts. That was also the moment he realized that Reyna had stolen his jeans.

“S... So... you... really want to keep me as your... uh...”

“As our pet?”, chimed the war child with a broad smirk. “Yes, of course. You are now the praetors' pet, regardless of if that rule exists or not. Octavian thinks it's real. So we have to make it look real. Oh! Now I'm really glad I went shopping with Hazel!”

“S—Shopping?”, repeated Percy and gulped slightly.

“Yes. All those nice toys”, chuckled Jason, wiggling his eyebrows. “When she helped Hazel shopping for Leo, she just couldn't resist with some things and had to buy them, even though we both didn't think we would get to use them on you.”

“Ah! Here it is, our bedroom”, purred Reyna and licked her lips. “Get naked, slave-boy.”

Jason placed Percy on their bed, though the Sea Prince looked panicked once again. The blonde and his girlfriend pushed that thought away for a moment, thinking it must be nervousness. The couple started to slowly undress themselves, kissing passionately, both heating each other up with the thought of finally claiming their pretty Sea Prince.

“You're still dressed, Percy”, grunted Jason displeased as they turned to him.

The blonde glared and crawled onto the bed while his girlfriend went to fetch the box with toys. Percy averted his eyes and scooted away from Jason until he hit the wall.

“You do know that you have to get naked if you want us to ravish you, right?”, noted the blonde.

“I—I know”, nodded the Sea Prince slowly. “But you wouldn't-”

“Good gods, if you're saying ever again that we don't want this, don't want you, then I'll gag you”, grunted the son of Jupiter, before his voice softened. “We know of your scars, Percy. Don't forget that we were the ones that patched you up again. You bear those scars because you are a hero, Percy. Because you _lived_. And that alone is what matters. Now get out of your clothes so we can look past those scars, okay love?” Percy still looked reluctant, making Jason sigh. “Look, I know why you want this. Because in the past weeks we forced you to do plenty things you didn't want. Like touching, like engaging in conversation, like leaving the cabin. We pushed your limits until you got more comfortable with them again. You want this because you know we'll keep pushing your limits, but you also know that you can trust us, that we will _never_ push you over your limits. We'll get there and we'll help you get there. But for that to work, you'll have to do as we say.”

Slowly, under the watchful gaze of Jason, did the Sea Prince get undressed. The blonde's heart fluttered as more and more of the pale skin was revealed. It saddened Jason a bit. What he had loved quite much was the sun-kissed, beautiful skin. But the time in Tartarus had robbed him and Annabeth of, well, any time in the sun. And after being returned, they both preferred to stay in-doors, mostly wearing long-sleeved clothes to hide their scars from their own eyes to not remember themselves of what had happened to them. Pale scars were scattered all over Percy's body, there was not a single square-inch of skin without a scar. Jason's hands were shaking as he slowly reached out to trace them, to tenderly caress the soft skin. Percy tried to jerk away, but the blonde pressed him into the mattress and started to worship the luscious body with his lips.

“You're beautiful”, declared Jason over and over again between his kisses.

“Very much so. Yet, what do you think we should do with you?”, hummed Reyna curiously.

Her two boys turned their heads to look at her. She was wearing an elegant purple-black corsage and stockings with lace. And a... Percy blushed brightly. She was wearing a dark-blue strap-on.

“Since it's a toy for you, she thought it only fit to buy it in your favorite color”, smirked Jason, nuzzling Percy's neck. “What do you say? You like it? You want her to use it on you? Gods, please say yes, because I really want to see her fucking you into the mattress.”

“C—Can you... double me?”, asked Percy in a soft voice.

“H—How do you mean that?”, blinked the blonde dumbfounded.

“I want to feel both of you moving within me”, said the Sea Prince with half-lid eyes. “I want you guys to stretch me like I've never been stretched before. I want you to fuck me hard, until I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Or the day after. But first I want you to spank me until my ass is a darker red than those sheets, which are by the way quite kitschy. I want _pain_. Pain I can control, pain I know will stop when I want it to stop. I—I want it, because it makes me feel free.”

Jason frowned at that, a horrible thought crossing his mind. His hands caught Percy's wrists, turning his forearms around to look at the inner sides of them. His thumbs traced the lighter scars, the tightly set scars, the... self-inflicted scars.

“No more of this”, growled Jason, angry, disappointed and fearful all at once. “You have enough scars as it is. If pain is what you want, we will give you pain. But not like this, Percy.”

“Well, then spank me”, huffed Percy and jerked his arms free from the son of Jupiter.

“Don't get cheeky, pet”, warned Reyna. “That's 'please spank me, mistress'.”

The Sea Prince smirked and turned himself and Jason around, pinning the blonde to the bed. Kissing Jason once more, he made himself comfortable on the blonde's lap, wiggling his ass suggestively in Reyna's direction.

“Pretty please spank me, mistress. I've been such a naughty boy”, hummed Percy.

“Oh yes, you are very naughty indeed”, purred the daughter of Bellona, licking her lips.

She lifted her hand, hovering in the air for a second to enjoy the moment. Percy Jackson was naked and on her bed – no, even better – Percy Jackson was naked and on her boyfriend. The sound of the slap ringed through the room, followed by a raw moaned yelp. Licking her lips, she hit the creamy-white cheeks again. And again. Until the yelps turned into full-blown moans, growing more and more wanton with every shade the skin darkened.

“You really like getting spanked, don't you?”, purred Reyna, leaning over to lick Percy's ear-shell. “Naughty little thing, aren't you? Mh, the sounds you make are delicious...”

Percy gave a needy whimper in reply. Jason licked his lips in want, his eyes transfixed on the movement of his girlfriend's hand coming down on their shared lover's beautiful ass, painting it such a dark and intriguing shade of red. He was so hard by now that it practically hurt. Holding Percy down with one hand, he fidgeted with the nightstand to get the lube out.

“As much as I appreciate this little punishment, I would appreciate it even more if you could continue with it once we're through with fucking his brains out, yes?”, asked Jason nonchalantly.

“I second that!”, agreed Percy eagerly. “B—But you have to spank me again later on... mistress!”

“Why, of course”, smirked the daughter of Bellona and leaned down to place a kiss on the heated skin, right were the new branding was. “Jason, would you mind...?”

The blonde smirked broadly, lubing his aching erection and the toy around his girlfriend's waist. Percy between them shuddered in anticipation. Kissing him tenderly, Reyna pushed him off the blonde's lap so he was laying on the red silken-sheets. Prying the Sea Prince's legs apart – and damn it all, she would not have thought that he could spread them that far apart – she slicked her fingers with the lube and thrust two fingers in at once. Percy gave a pained hiss, but the way he bucked his hips up showed them that it was exactly that he wanted it.

“You already act like a bitch in heat”, noted Jason amused. “I like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, big, bad wolf”, mumbled the Sea Prince embarrassed.

He yelped surprised as Reyna bit his thigh hard. “That's 'Thank you, master. I live to please you'.”

“Ouch, of course. Sorry, mistress, master”, gasped Percy.

“There, that's a good boy”, praised the daughter of Bellona, adding two more fingers.

“Are you done soon? I finally want to be within him”, sighed Jason, fisting Percy's hair.

“Okay, okay, okay”, sighed Reyna and rolled her eyes. “But before you join me, I'll be prepare-fucking him first. We need him to adjust first. I don't want to tear him apart. He's tight.”

Jason nodded shortly, cradling Percy's head in his lap, the Sea Prince nearly automatically starting to lapse at the blonde's cock as if it was a lollipop. A feral groan escaped Jason's lips as he observed how the son of Poseidon spread his legs quite eagerly. The image of his girlfriend, slowly easing her way into the tight heat of the Sea Prince. Reyna licked her lips, the serene expression on Percy's face while she rhythmically thrust into the beautiful boy. She had always wanted to be on the giving end of this and Percy was the one she had always wanted to try this with. The Sea Prince was so responsive, so gorgeous and so _willing_.

“Fuck, this looks incredible”, moaned Jason, fondling Percy's neck.

“You think you're ready for more, Percy-pet?”, smirked Reyna, kissing along Percy's collar-bone.

The Sea Prince nodded eagerly, though still his teeth were gritted in pain. Jason couldn't hurry enough to get out from underneath Percy so he could join Reyna. Gripping the son of Poseidon's one leg, he hoisted it over his shoulder to position himself next to the strap-on. Reyna pulled out a bit so she could ease her way in together with Jason. Percy moaned and whimpered at the foreign feeling, the couple moving slow and stopping every now and then to give their new pet enough time to adjust. Though the first time they hit his sweet spot made Percy so eager for more and moan in such ways that neither could hold back any longer. In a matter of minutes, both Romans were thrusting hard, deep and quite brutal into their Greek, until he was a whimpering mess, unable to even form words anymore.

“Fuck, you're so sensitive”, grunted Jason aroused.

Reyna had her fingers wrapped around Percy's erection, jerking him with cunning movements while they thrust into the son of Poseidon. After what felt like the most blissful eternity ever, did the Sea Prince come hard, spraying his cum all over the silken sheets. He arched his back, giving a loud and wanton moan. Jason growled, his lips attached to Percy's collar, biting hard when he felt his own orgasm approach. Thrusting as deep as possible, he ejaculated within the smaller boy.

“That was... fun...”, smirked Reyna, pushing her hair out of her face. “Right, Perce?”

She blinked a couple of times, staring down at the Sea Prince. Sea-green eyes were hidden by his lids, his breath, even though still coming quite short, had evened out already too. The boy was asleep. Pouting slightly, Reyna pulled out to fall onto the sheets next to him.

“How long do you need until you're up again?”, asked the daughter of Bellona.

“Eh?”, blinked Jason, still on his orgasm-inducted high.

“You know how _horny_ that just made me?”, growled Reyna in a ordering voice.

“Oh. Give me five and I'm up for more fun”, grinned the son of Jupiter, collapsing between his two lovers, pulling them both close. “Damn it. I can't wait for him to wake up again so we can try all those neat things you planned for him, Rey.”

“Neither can I, love”, grinned the girl and kissed him.

 

/break\

 

Octavian was not pleased. Not even the least bit. He had actually never been less pleased.

Two months ago and he had been the happiest little augur ever, looking forward to the death of one of the praetors. Now did he not only have to endure that all three were alive, no, he also had to endure how Grace and Avila Ramírez-Arellano showed off their new toy.

They were in the middle of a meeting at the moment. Though no one was truly paying the words spoken much mind. Most eyes were transfixed on the sinful way Percy Jackson's body moved. Up and down, riding Jason's cock like the best trained jockey would ride a horse. Reyna's hand was slowly wandering up and down Percy's thigh while she was engaging in the discussion.

As if this Praetor's Pet thing was not enough mockery for the augur, no, further researches in the great library had brought forth more rules and guidance for the praetors. For example how public humiliation should be established as punishment for the one that had proven to be too weak to be praetor. Now Octavian had to watch how Grace enjoyed the Sea Prince's ass during meetings. Or yesterday when Reyna had, in a torturous slow pace, pulled a chain of anal beads out of the son of Poseidon during lunch. As if it hadn't been enough to see them walking Percy around with a leash and a collar – a collar with a tag that stated who the Sea Prince belonged to!

Octavian gritted his teeth. His plan of getting rid of the annoying praetors had not even the least bit worked in the way he had pictured it to. His eyes were glued to the tight ring of muscles wrapped around Grace's cock, twitching whenever the blonde was seated the deepest within the Sea Prince.

Shaking his head, he tried to turn away from them. Which proved to not be a good move. It seemed while searching for further sources, they had found ancient scripts on other aspects too. There seemed to be other rules concerning the stay of Greeks. They were only allowed to live in New Rome if kept as slaves. Since those old rules had been set with the foundation of camp, no one dared to object to them. And furthermore, the same guidelines applied to those slaves as to the so-called praetors' pet. To make it short, by turning his head away, Octavian found himself faced with a wantonly whimpering Leo riding Frank's cock. A branding, very much like Percy's though with two different names, adored the boy's ass now.

It was a complete mockery!

He could hear both, Frank and Jason, cumming deep within their willing slaves, filling their greedy holes with cum. Gritting his teeth, Octavian feared he would lose them soon. That or his patience. Such obedient sluts, both so eager to serve and so willing to do whatever their masters and mistresses wanted from them, proudly wearing their collars. This was not how he had planned it.

He had wanted to humiliate the graecos, to disgrace them. Yet they were both enjoying this thoroughly. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see how the Latino collapsed in Hazel's lap, could hear her praising him for being such a good little slut. Wanting to escape that public display of affection, he turned his head. Just to watch how Reyna was kissing Percy passionately.

No plan had ever backfired that much before.

 

/break\

 

Reyna chuckled amused, shaking her head. She sipped on her glass of red wine. Standing next to her at the counter of the kitchen was Hazel, also drinking wine.

“They're so cute together, aren't they?”, smiled the daughter of Pluto softly.

The female praetor nodded slowly, her eyes trained on the scene in front of her. Percy and Leo were cuddled together on the couch, giggling like little boys trading adventures. Though that was actually exactly what they were doing. Both were absentmindedly playing with the tags on their collars. And both were also blushing furiously while talking animatedly.

“Leo is good for him”, whispered Reyna with a small smile.

“I guess”, shrugged Hazel. “But you two are what is truly good for him. Having you watching out for him, showing him that he belongs and that he's safe... Without that, he would not have been able to build up the level of trust he currently has with Leo.”

“Guess you're right”, agreed Jason as he wrapped his arms around Reyna's waist from behind. “But still, Leo and him share a connection now, due to their... preferences. Leo is... a good start. Connecting with Leo, trading stories with Leo, it's Percy's first step on his way back to a social life with his friends... For now, he still relies on this special connection to feel safe enough to be with Leo and talk to him.”

“And I'm glad that him and Leo getting along so well brings us closer to Percy too”, grunted Frank as he too joined them and their observations. “Percy is our friend. I want him back the way he was.”

“We'll get there”, promised Jason. “But first! My ladies, my pets. Dinner is served!”

The two boys on the couch turned to look at them with big, curious eyes before getting up and scrambling over to their masters and mistresses. Together the two threesomes sat down at the dining table in the praetors' house. Percy was the first to lift his wine-glass.

“To... friendship”, smiled the son of Poseidon, tilting his head a bit. “And to love.”

“And to pissing off Octavian”, grinned Leo broadly.

The others laughed and agreed, Frank snorting loudly. “Have you seen the look on his face during today's meeting? He was seething with rage. I'm not sure who he wanted to fuck more. Leo or Percy. Probably both, but only after ripping Jason's and my heads off.”

“I still can't believe he fell for the fake scroll”, laughed Hazel, shaking her head.

“I can't believe he fell for the fake scrolls three times in a row”, smirked Jason.

“Well, bless the augur's obliviousness. Or perverseness because he wishes to believe”, chuckled Reyna, emptying her glass in one go. “Though if he ever even lays a single finger on Percy's ass, I will slice his hand off, augur or not.”

“I second that”, nodded Frank, tearing into his rumpsteak. “If I see him alone with Leo, I'll go all wild bear on him and tear him limb by limb.”

“Mh! This is really good”, hummed Leo with a full mouth.

“Our masters really can cook”, grinned Percy, elbowing the Latino slightly.

Reyna smiled at the seemingly random gesture, because it meant much. She turned to lock eyes with Jason. Their Sea Prince was on the right way to get better, it would only take time. But that was one thing they were more than willing to invest for their pet.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
